Constantine
History Donovan Hawkins origin is, even to this day, a complete mystery. All that is known is that he somehow was able to 'trick' Asmodaeus into releasing his soul from Hell, but he has so far refused to reveal what he did, or how he did it. One line of thought is that John Constantine had some part in it, and thus...much to Donovan's chagrin...he is known as 'the' Constantine. Donovan is known and very well respected in the Mystical community at large, even with his gruff manners and usually obscene language...not to mention his constant smoking of Silk Cut cigarettes. But his knowledge of Magic and the Mystical Arts, both Good and Evil, is surpassed by very few. Powers and Abilities Unlike most magicians, Donovan rarely uses magical spells, unless he has to, especially in combat. Donovan faces most of his challenges relying primarily on his cunning, quick thinking during fights, vast knowledge of the occult, manipulation of opponents and allies, and an extensive list of contacts. These skills are often more useful than his magical ones. He is known to have deceived many of the most powerful beings in the universe, such as The First of the Fallen and God. He is considered by many as being the world's greatest con man. Donovan is also one of a few people knowing all the routes to Heaven, Hell, and the afterlife, which he uses to escape and teleport without the danger of being chased by enemies. The original Constantine allowed Pandemonium to kill him, but later resurrects himself by exiting the afterlife. As a Sorcerer, Donovan is armed with the knowledge of many magical spells,Ritual_magic, and curses, such as Evocation, Necromancy, Illusion, Invisibility, and can even use magic to Time Travel. He also have a wide range of protection magic such as sigils and magic circles that can protect him from both physical and supernatural attacks. But John's most signature ability is Synchronicity wave traveling, which is an instinctual supernatural ability for Donovan to make his own luck. This has led John to uncanny luck at games of chance, the ability to avoid and escape harm, meet the right kind of ally to help prevent or stop an apocalyptic event from happening, and reshape the battle he's fighting to his own accord. Donovan is also highly resistant to many psychic attacks such as Telepathy, Demonic possession, and mind control. He can even use magic to block off Omnipresence, seen where he once used sigils to hide himself from The First of the Fallen Aside from sorcery, Donovan has also exhibited considerable mastery in "stage magic skills", Hypnosis, Sleight of hand, Pick pocketing, and Escapology. John also carries with him an arsenal of powerful magical artifacts to aid him in battle, such as The House of Mystery which also serves as his transportation to different realms of the universe, and his trademark trench coat that also possesses powerful demonic powers. Because of tricking the Lords of Hell into allowing him to ascend back to Earth, he is perpetually in good health and physicality ever since. Donovan's blood is demonically tainted, initially by a blood transfusion from the demon Asmodaeus, whom he also tricked into giving him. His blood has been shown to have healing properties, and is noted to have an Fountain of Youth age-managing effect. It also acted as a defense mechanism when attacked by the King of the Vampires, who tried to thwart his return to Earth, as it is highly corrosive and poisonous. Donovan's skills in unarmed combat are basic in hand-to-hand combatant. However, he has occasionally won fights, either by using magical weapons, or by fighting dirty (which is the norm). Category: Nichalus